A Child's Smile
by fiorae
Summary: One day eight year-old Sho enthusiastically declares he will marry Kei, much to the humorous surprise of Toshi and Shinji. Just how does Kei feel about this odd proposal? Sho/Kei fluff, slash


A Child's Smile

By fiorae

Summary: One day eight year-old Sho enthusiastically declares he will marry Kei, much to the humorous surprise of Toshi and Shinji. Just how does Kei feel about this odd proposal?

Sho/Kei fluff, slash

A/N: I wish _Moon Child_ had elaborated more on Sho growing up with Kei. Oh well ... I'll just satisfy my unfulfilled wishes with odd stories such as this.

--

"Kei-chan! I shall be your bride!"

The glass juice bottle Shinji was holding slipped from his grip, crashing to the ground in a shimmering burst. Toshi chocked on the sausage roll which had been making it's way down his throat, erupting into a coughing fit. Kei, however, simply stared down the bridge of his nose at the nimble little finger pointing his way. Sho's nails were surprisingly clean ...

Regaining his composure, Shinji moved to pick up the larger pieces of glass from the floor. He gave his younger brother a confused look. "Sho ... just what do you mean by that?"

The short boy puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms. "Just what I said. I'm going to be Kei-chan's bride!"

A vein in Shinji's head twitched. He tossed a rather large glass shard into the nearby waste basket, moved to pat the still chocking Toshi's back, and wiped up the spilled juice with a old rag. Toshi cleared his throat, turning briskly to Sho.

"His _bride_?! You're going to be Kei-san's _bride_?!" he cried, a grin slowly developing on his face. Sho pointed his pouting face in the direction of his clumsy friend. He wasn't understanding why everyone was having such a negative reaction to this decision.

"That's right! Is there something wrong with that?" he said in a voice full of challenge. Toshi's mouth opened to deliver another offensive retort but Shinji shot him a look that scared it close. The oldest of the three boys looked from the stoic vampire to his girl-like brother. A slight shiver ran up his spine.

"Isn't Kei-san a couple of ... centuries too old for you?" he asked carefully. Sho's pout quickly deteriorated into a depressed frown. His eyes watered over. Shinji and Toshi flinched as the little boy began to sniffle softly. They eyed each other cautiously. The waterworks were about to start.

"Crybaby."

Sho froze, whipping his head around. Kei's hazel eyes peered into the young boy's dark ones. He opened his toned arms and motioned for his small companion to come forward. Sho complied, trotting into the blond man's warm embrace. Kei ran his long fingers through the frail boy's hair slowly ...affectionately. He really loved his hair ...

"They're right, you know. You can't be my bride Sho," he whispered softly as he stroked the black locks. Sho's head shot up, his lips quivering gently.

"W-why..?! I want to be with you forever!" he cried in a breaking voice. Kei pressed his forehead to Sho's, closing his eyes.

Toshi was sporting a rather disgusted look as he watched the exchange. Shinji bit his bottom lip. "You're too young for him, Sho ..." he mumbled under his breath. Kei's eyes suddenly shot open, pointing sharply in the boy's direction.

"Don't misunderstand. That's not related at all. Because I cannot get any older, age is but a number to me."

Shinji and Toshi exchanged confused looks. "Then why?" they asked. Kei pulled Sho from his cocoon of warmth, wiping away a single tear from the preteen's cheek.

"Sho is a man. A bride is a woman. He'd have to be my _mate_ instead," he said, an all-too-serious expression on his face.

The boys' mouths dropped open in disbelief. _That_ particular suggestion sounded even **more** disturbing than the prospect of marriage. Sho's characteristic pout returned to his soft features.

"Mate?" he said innocently, tilting his head. "What's a mate?"

Shinji made an odd sound reminiscent of a suffocating cat while Toshi simply stared, mouth ajar. Kei grinned, absentmindedly playing with a strand of the boy's hair. Bothered by Kei's lack of interest in answering his very important question, Sho turned his attention to the perspiring being formally known as his brother. "Ne, Nii-chan. What's a mate?"

In all honesty, Shinji had no idea how to address the question. He knew at some point or another he would've had to have 'the talk' with Sho. He just never thought it'd be so soon ...

Once again regaining his composure, he cleared his throat and began to speak. "Ah well ... a mate is ...uhn ...someone who's meant to ... _help_ another person ..."

Sho's brows furrowed in confusion. "Help how?"

Shinji's cheeks flared and all composure blew from his body. At some point or another, Toshi had made a sneaky retreat. Kei chuckled softly, drawing back Sho's attention.

"I'll show you how ..." he said in a low, sensual voice. An odd squeak made it's way out of Shinji's mouth. Suddenly lanky arms reached out, enclosing Sho's small waist and pulling him forward. Kei gripped the small boy tightly as he pulled them both down flat. Shinji shivered as soft whimpers drifted from the huddled pair, echoed by Kei's demonic chuckles. His muscles had lost all functionality. He could only watch in horror as that devil did who knew what to his precious, innocent brother.

"K-kei-chan ...! S-stop ..!"

Shinji's shoulders slowly relaxed. It soon occurred to him that Sho was not whimpering, but giggling. Kei was tickling his side and back, earning himself a burst of laughter from the sensitive boy. Shinji found he couldn't help but smile at the sight. It vaguely reminded him of happier times ...

Slowly Kei withdrew his hands, watching with an amused grin as Sho's laughter died down. Once the boy had stopped squirming, Kei leaned forward and pressed his forehead to his. Strands of blond hair brushed against the sensitive skin of Sho's cheeks.

"...Always smile. Whenever you smile ... the world lights up. It fills with beautiful colors and makes me believe that things can truly be alright," he whispered. "Stay by my side, always smiling. That's how you'll be my mate."

Slowly, the biggest and brightest smile a mouth could muster emerged on Sho's face. He lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Kei's neck tightly.

"I promise ..! I promise, Kei-chan!" he cried happily. Kei returned the enthusiastic hug, smiling gently. Sho released his vampire friend, running over to Shinji. Bouncing on his toes, he happily declared,

"I'm Kei-chan's mate!"

Shinji gave him a small smile, patting his head. "C'mon. Let's go find Toshi and tell him. ...Before he gets the wrong idea."

Kei watched as the two boys retreated. He grinned at Sho, who'd turned and gave him a quick wave before following his brother out the door. Leaning back against the wall, the vampires eyes trailed up. Beyond the cracks of the ceiling, a beautiful rainbow streamed across the sky. A smile broke out on his face.

He closed his eyes and relaxed his body, listening to the distant sounds of the boys' playful yelling and cheerful laughter ...

_...Always smile. Whenever you smile ... the world lights up. It fills with beautiful colors and makes me believe that things can truly be alright ..._

_--_

END

Please review!


End file.
